Anexo:Países del Mundo
La siguiente es una galería de imágenes que incluye las banderas de los estados soberanos. Para ver una descripción de la bandera y un listado de las banderas locales en cada país, siga el enlace inferior a la imagen. A Imagen:Flag of Afghanistan.svg|Afganistán Imagen:Alcachofoland.png|Honorable Reino de Alcachofoland Imagen:Flag of Albania.svg|Albania Imagen:Flag of Germany.svg|República Nazi Imagen:Flag of Andorra.svg|Ahora Imagen:Flag of Angola.svg|Angulas Imagen:Flag of Antigua and Barbuda.svg|Reino de la Duquesa de Alba Imagen:Flag of Saudi Arabia.svg|Reino de Al-Qaeda Imagen:Flag of Algeria.svg|Argelia Imagen:Flag of Argentina.svg|[[Argentina|República del 'Messi'as]] Imagen:Flag of Armenia.svg|Armenia Imagen:Flag of Australia.svg|Australia Imagen:Flag of Austria.svg|Gran Imperio Pequeño de Austrialia Imagen:Flag of Azerbaijan.svg|Deshacerbaiyán B Imagen:Flag of the Bahamas.svg|van Jamás Imagen:Flag of Bahrain.svg|República de Bah! Imagen:Flag of Bangladesh.svg|Un monton de pobres Imagen:Flag of Barbados.svg|Barbas x2 Imagen:Flag of Belgium.svg|Beljík... ...ée (pron. francesa) Imagen:Flag of Belize.svg|Hélices Imagen:Flag of Benin.svg|Reino de Benji Imagen:Flag of Belarus.svg|Dependencia Rusa de Rusia Pequeña Imagen:Flag of Myanmar.svg|República de Mear en el Mar Imagen:Flag of Bolivia.svg|Confederación Drogadicta de Nueva España #207 Imagen:Flag of Botswana.svg|Lugar de Bote e Iguana Imagen:Flag of Bosnia and Herzegovina.svg|Boina y Ganado Bovino Imagen:Flag of Brazil.svg|Carnaval Antiargentino FC Imagen:Flag of Brunei.svg|¿Eso existe? Imagen:Flag of Bulgaria.svg|Vulgar IA Imagen:Flag of Burkina Faso.svg|La tía en el vaso Imagen:Flag of Burundi.svg|Burundunu Imagen:Flag of Bhutan.svg|Bombonas Butano C Imagen:Flag of Cape Verde.svg|Casco Verde Imagen:Flag of Cambodia.svg|Ampolla Imagen:Flag of Cameroon.svg|R.I. de la casa de Eto'o Imagen:Flag of Canada.svg|Gran Bretaña del Oeste (y muy al oeste) Imagen:Flag of Catalonia.png|Catalonia is not Slovakia Imagen:Flag of Qatar.svg|Catación de Vinos Imagen:Flag of Chad.svg|Messenger Imagen:Flag of Chile.svg|Cosa Alargada Imagen:Flag of the People's Republic of China.svg|Dictadura Impopular del Todo-a-100 Imagen:Flag of Cyprus.svg|Isla de Chicle Imagen:Flag of Colombia.svg|Elegante República Colona Imagen:Flag of the Comoros.svg|Reinado Cómodo Imagen:Flag of North Korea.svg|Diarrea del Norte Imagen:Flag of South Korea.svg|Diarrea también al Norte Imagen:Flag of Cote d'Ivoire.svg|Costa ELEFANTES NO GRACIAS Imagen:Flag of Costa Rica.svg|Costa Pobre Imagen:Flag of Croatia.svg|Crótalacia Imagen:Flag of Cuba.svg|Incubadora Nacional de Fideo Costroso D Imagen:Flag of Denmark.svg|DIN-A 4 Imagen:Flag of Dominica.svg|Domingo E Imagen:Flag of Ecuador.svg|Edgekwador Imagen:Flag of Egypt.svg|República Momificada de Extinto Imagen:Flag of El Salvador.svg|El Matador Imagen:Flag of the United Arab Emirates.svg|Muchos Patos y Árabes Separados Imagen:Flag of Eritrea.svg|Un país Imagen:Flag of Slovakia.svg|Eustaqua Imagen:Flag of Slovenia.svg|Slovenia Imagen:Flag of Spain.png|Reino Separado de España Imagen:Flag of the United States.png|Estadios Hundidos Imagen:Flag of Estonia.svg|Ausonia Imagen:Flag of Ethiopia.svg|Utopía F Imagen:Flag of Fiji.svg|Fiji Islands øøøøøøøøøø Imagen:Flag of the Philippines.svg|Filipinos Imagen:Flag of Finland.svg|Findelmundolandia Imagen:Flag of France.svg|Gabachiland G Imagen:Flag of Gabon.svg|Jamón Imagen:Flag of The Gambia.svg|Gambas Imagen:Flag of Georgia.svg|Georgia pero no en Estadios Hundidos Imagen:Flag of Ghana.svg|Pierde Imagen:Flag of Grenada.svg|República de las Granadas y las Bombas Nuquelares Imagen:Flag of Greece.svg|Γρεψια Imagen:Flag of Guatemala.svg|Guatemalaya y Guatepeor Imagen:Flag of Guinea.svg|Guinea Imagen:Flag of Guinea-Bissau.svg|Guinea-Bissau Imagen:Flag of Equatorial Guinea.svg|Guinea Ecuatorial Imagen:Flag of Guyana.svg|Guyana H Imagen:Flag of Haiti.svg|Haití Imagen:Flag of Honduras.svg|Honduras Imagen:Flag of Hungary.svg|Hungría I Imagen:Flag of India.svg|India Imagen:Flag of Indonesia.svg|Indonesia Imagen:Flag of Iraq.svg|Irak Imagen:Flag of Iran.svg|Irán Imagen:Flag of Ireland.svg|Irlanda Imagen:Flag of Iceland.svg|Islandia Imagen:Flag of the Marshall Islands.svg|Islas Marshall Imagen:Flag of the Solomon Islands.svg|Islas Salomón Imagen:Flag of Israel.svg|Israel Imagen:Flag of Italy.svg|Italia J Imagen:Flag of Jamaica.svg|Jamaica Imagen:Flag of Japan.svg|Japón Imagen:Flag of Jordan.svg| Jordania K Imagen:Flag of Kazakhstan.svg|Kazajistán Imagen:Flag of Kenya.svg|Kenia Imagen:Flag of Kyrgyzstan.svg|Kirguizistán Imagen:Flag of Kiribati.svg|Kiribati Imagen:Flag of Kuwait.svg|Kuwait L Imagen:Flag of Laos.svg|Laos Imagen:Flag of Lesotho.svg|Lesoto Imagen:Flag of Latvia.svg|Letonia Imagen:Flag of Lebanon.svg|Líbano Imagen:Flag of Liberia.svg|Liberia Imagen:Flag of Libya.svg|Libia Imagen:Flag of Liechtenstein.svg|Liechtenstein Imagen:Flag of Lithuania.svg|Lituania Imagen:Flag of Luxembourg.svg|Luxemburgo M Imagen:Flag of Macedonia.svg|Macedonia (Antigua República Yugoslava de Macedonia) Imagen:Flag of Madagascar.svg|Madagascar Imagen:Flag of Malaysia.svg|Malasia Imagen:Flag of Malawi.svg|Malawi Imagen:Flag of Maldives.svg|Maldivas Imagen:Flag of Mali.svg|Malí Imagen:Flag of Malta.svg|Malta Imagen:Flag of Morocco.svg|Marruecos Imagen:Flag of Mauritius.svg|Mauricio Imagen:Flag of Mauritania.svg|Mauritania Imagen:Flag of Mexico.svg|México Imagen:Flag of Micronesia.svg|Micronesia Imagen:Flag of Monaco.svg|Mónaco Imagen:Flag of Moldova.svg|Moldavia Imagen:Flag of Mongolia.svg|Mongolia Imagen:Flag of Montenegro.svg|Montenegro Imagen:Flag of Mozambique.svg|Mozambique N Imagen:Flag of Namibia.png|Namibia Imagen:Flag of Nauru.svg|Nauru Imagen:Flag of Nepal.svg|Nepal Imagen:Flag of Nicaragua.svg|Nicaragua Imagen:Flag of Niger.svg|Níger Imagen:Flag of Nigeria.svg|Nigeria Imagen:Flag of Norway.svg|Noruega Imagen:Flag of New Zealand.svg|Nueva Zelanda O Imagen:Flag of Oman.svg|Omán P Imagen:Flag of the Netherlands.svg|Países Bajos Imagen:Flag of Pakistan.svg|Pakistán Imagen:Flag of Palau.svg|Palaos Imagen:Flag of Panama.svg|Panamá Imagen:Flag of Papua New Guinea.svg|Papúa Nueva Guinea Imagen:Flag of Paraguay.svg|Paraguay Imagen:Flag of Peru.svg|Perú Imagen:Flag of Poland.svg|Polonia Imagen:Flag of Portugal.svg|Portugal R Imagen:Flag of the United Kingdom.png|Reino Unido Imagen:Flag of the Central African Republic.svg|República Centroafricana Imagen:Flag of the Czech Republic.svg|República Checa Imagen:Flag of the Republic of the Congo.svg|República del Congo Imagen:Flag of the Democratic Republic of the Congo.svg|República Democrática del Congo Imagen:Flag of the Dominican Republic.svg|República Dominicana Imagen:Flag of Rwanda.svg|Ruanda Imagen:Flag of Romania.svg|Rumania Imagen:Flag of Russia.svg|Rusia S Imagen:Flag of Saint Kitts and Nevis.svg|San Cristóbal y Nieves Imagen:Flag of Saint Vincent and the Grenadines.svg|San Vicente y las Granadinas Imagen:Flag of Samoa.svg|Samoa Imagen:Flag of San Marino.svg|San Marino Imagen:Flag of Saint Lucia.svg|Santa Lucía Imagen:Flag of Sao Tome and Principe.svg|Santo Tomé y Príncipe Imagen:Flag of Senegal.svg|Senegal Imagen:Flag of Serbia.svg|Serbia Imagen:Flag of the Seychelles.svg|Seychelles Imagen:Flag of Sierra Leone.svg|Sierra Leona Imagen:Flag of Singapore.svg|Singapur Imagen:Flag of Somalia.svg|Somalia Imagen:Flag of Syria.svg|Siria Imagen:Flag of Sri Lanka.svg|Sri Lanka Imagen:Flag of South Africa.svg|Sudáfrica Imagen:Flag of Sudan.svg|Sudán Imagen:Flag of Swaziland.svg|Suazilandia Imagen:Flag of Sweden.svg|Suecia Imagen:Flag of Switzerland.svg|Suiza Image:Flag of Suriname.svg|Surinam T Imagen:Flag of Thailand.svg|Tailandia Imagen:Flag of Tanzania.svg|Tanzania Imagen:Flag of Tajikistan.svg|Tayikistán Imagen:Flag of East Timor.svg|Timor Oriental Imagen:Flag of Togo.svg|Togo Imagen:Flag of Tonga.svg|Tonga Imagen:Flag of Trinidad and Tobago.svg|Trinidad y Tobago Imagen:Flag of Tunisia.svg|Túnez Imagen:Flag of Turkmenistan.svg|Turkmenistán Imagen:Flag of Turkey.svg|Turquía Imagen:Flag of Tuvalu.svg|Tuvalu U Imagen:Flag of Ukraine.svg|Ucrania Imagen:Flag of Uganda.svg|Uganda Imagen:Flag of Uruguay.svg|Uruguay Imagen:Flag of Uzbekistan.svg|Uzbekistán V Imagen:Flag of Vanuatu.svg|Vanuatu Imagen:Flag of the Vatican City.svg|Vaticano Imagen:Flag of Venezuela (state).svg|Venezuela Imagen:Flag of Vietnam.svg|Vietnam Y Imagen:Flag of Yemen.svg|Yemen Imagen:Flag of Djibouti.svg|Yibuti Z Imagen:Flag of Zambia.svg|Zambia Imagen:Flag of Zimbabwe.svg|Zimbabue Véase también * Wikipedia:Lista de banderas * Anexo:Banderas de territorios dependientes Categoría:Banderas de estados soberanos Categoría:Anexos:Banderas